Shade the Echidna
Shade the Echidna 'is a secondary antagonist turned ally of Sonic the Hedgehog, debuting in the 2008 game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Background 4000 Years ago, the Nocturnus Clan waged war against their rivals, the Knuckles Clan, for control of the world. With their Gizoid armies, they had almost won, but a freak incident involving a mysterious god named Argus sucked them into another dimension, the Twilight Cage. Unable to go back, the Nocturnus subjugated the other races in the Cage, and developed a Warp Belt technology to travel back to Sonic's world, claim the Master Emerald, and fully return. Serving as the Nocturnus Commander, Shade captured Knuckles the Echidna, and served her leader Ix loyally, until it was revealed he had used her to conquer the world. Upon this realization, Shade abandoned the Nocturnus to assist Sonic. Stats 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Defeated and captured Knuckles the Echidna. Could fight evenly with Team Sonic) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Knuckles) 'Durability: 'At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher 'Hax: 'Mental Interference, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray), Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Shielding, Durability Negation (via Echidna Rush) 'Intelligence: High '(Successfully led the Nocturnus Clan militia for thousands of years) 'Stamina: High '(Could fight against multiple waves of Nocturnus Troops back-to-back) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire Manipulation: '''With the Flame Ring and certain Chao. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With the Water Ring and certain Chao. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''With the Lightning Ring and certain Chao. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''With the Earth Ring and certain Chao. * '''Wind Ring: '''With the Wind Ring and certain Chao. * '''Mental Interference: '''Bepke forces enemies to redirect their attacks to Shade. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Equipment like Lucky Gloves and certain Chao can boost Shade's luck. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''With certain equipment and items. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi instantly kills an opponent on occasion. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents taunting, weakening, stunning, paralysis, or sluggishness from occurring to the user. * '''Life Absorption/Healing: '''Shade's Leech Blades and the Nocturne Blade enable the sapping of health from foes to give to Shade. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''The Spooky Charm may cause enemies to instantly flee on occasion. * '''Stealth Mastery/Invisibility: '''Via Shade's cloaking field. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''The Warp Belt enables Shade to travel outside of the Twilight Cage. Techniques * '''Hard Line: '''Knuckles teams up with Shadow and Shade to deliver a crushing attack likely to distract the target. * '''Cloak: '''Shade activates her cloaking field, making her faster and harder to hit in combat. * '''Blade Rush: '''Shade rushes the enemy and delivers a brutal five-hit combo with her leech blade. * '''Echidna Rush: '''Shade and Knuckles team up to deliver a powerful attack that ignores armor and may also leave the enemy distracted. * '''Blade Drop: 'Sonic propels Shade into her target to deliver a leech blade attack that ignores armor. Equipment * '''Warp Belt: '''Enables Shade to travel outside the Twilight Cage. * '''Explosives: '''Used to help make escapes. * '''Stealth Suit: '''Equipped with a cloaking field to allow Shade to slip by enemies undetected. * '''Gear: '''Shade can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Shade can equip a variety of Chao to assist her in battle. Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Her explosives caused an avalanche in Blue Ridge Zone. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance * Survived a blast from Imperator Ix. Skill/Intelligence * Knew how to navigate the Twilight Cage. * Has served as a Nocturnus procurator for 4000 years. Powerscaling Considering Shade could fight evenly with Team Sonic in Blue Ridge Zone and captured Knuckles at the beginning of the game, she should scale to most of the feats that other Base characters in the franchise do. Weaknesses * Can only equip a limited amount of items and Chao. * Warp Belt is only temporary in its dimensional travel. * Some POW moves require the help of others. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Death Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:RPG Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Animals